


good morning

by surrenderdammit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: Hank wakes to a soft kiss being pressed into his cheek. Not too long ago, this would've made him freak the fuck out. Now, though, he sighs in what he’d like to be exasperation, but is really a gross amount of contentment.Connor.





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I shall admit to writing Android porn. Today is not that day.
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully.
> 
>  **EDIT:** Fuck it. I'm de-anoning or whatever since I surprisingly didn't get lynched for writing this. The response has been overwhelmingly positive for which I am very grateful  <3

Connor lies on his side, observing the sleeping countenance of his...his lover. The term still feels foreign, the whole concept of the word and what it implies incomprehensive to his programming previous to his deviancy. However, as with every instance of software instability, he has been incorporating it into his new sense of self. Doubts, fear, empathy, friendship. Love.

Hank Anderson is undeniably a part of this process.

[Processing…] _68 bpm. 0.093% BAC (0.4 hours until legal level)._

Hank has been asleep for seven hours. Connor will let him sleep more, until the human wakes up on his own, unlike their weekdays when work demands their presence. It's Saturday now and no one has made contact; there's been no case that needs their expertise. It's a good thing that Connor has learned to appreciate with time. He was made to accomplish tasks, to always be as productive as could be, and it made it difficult to find himself at loose ends. Now, however, he welcomes the time he gets to spend entirely at his own discretion.

And today, he’s decided, will be spent well.

 

oOo

 

Hank wakes to a soft kiss being pressed into his cheek. Not too long ago, this would've made him freak the fuck out. Now, though, he sighs in what he’d like to be exasperation, but is really a gross amount of contentment.

 _Connor_.

“I am sorry, Hank. It was not my intention to wake you.”

He takes that statement and translates it into: 'well shit, I’ve been active for too long and I need to kiss you coz your face is _right there_ ’. Connor, surprisingly, has little self-control when it comes to the things he enjoys.

Hank is definitely not complaining

“C’mere”, he mumbled, reaching out to drag Connor into an embrace. He presses a kiss to the blinking light of Connor’s led, smiling when it makes his Android melt into him. He makes a path of kisses along Connor's cheek, his jaw, before settling in his mouth. Soft lips are parted in anticipation already, and it's no sweat to slip his tongue inside and swallow Connor's moan. He’s sensitive, and very responsive, to the point that it drives _Hank_ insane.

“Fucking-a,” Hank groans as he drags Conner closer and rolls on top of him, biting at Connor's bottom lip when he spreads his legs to accommodate, as eager as always. Hank presses in close, grinding his growing erection against Connor's, as he latches onto the smooth skin of a bared throat. Connor's head is thrown back, his hands buried in Hank’s knotted mess of hair, and he's arching up into the heavy weight of Hank's body pressing him into the bed.

Hank feels electrified; his skin humming with energy, his cock throbbing as he grinds slow and hard against Connor. His hands roam down Connor's torso, to his ridiculous tight briefs. He slips past the elastic, groping the frankly fucking amazing ass, while returning to Connor's mouth for more kisses. They're drugging, addictive, and Hank can't fucking wait.

He rips himself away, gets on his knees, and removes his shirt before he attacks Connor's underwear and his own. Connor, the tease, sleeps shirtless and is a constant temptation and Hank feels entirely justified to bend down and suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth. It makes Connor whine, and drag his nails down Hank's back, as he trembles from the stimulation.

“Hank, H-hank,” Connor stutters, burying his face into Hank's shoulder and biting down the moment Hank slips a finger inside his hole. It's slick, self-lubricating because man is nothing if not perversely pragmatic, and yields easily. He doesn't really need to prepare him, but both he and Connor enjoys the tease of a couple of fingers. Hank even gets to three fingers before he caves, a rare thing. He pulls his fingers out and grabs his dick, jerking it a few times to spread Connor's lube and his own precum along his shaft. He wastes little time in directing it to Connor's hole, pressing his spongy tip against the wet pucker awaiting him; twitching, hot and pulsing.

“Good boy,” Hank groans as Connor swallows him, his tight hole sucking him up. It makes Connor twitch, and moan, as he runs his hands down Hank's back until he can grab his ass he urge him to _move._

“Shit, you're fucking eager, aren't you?” Hank curses as he jerks violently into Connor, snapping his hips with no sense of caution. “Goddamnit!”

Conner mewls, his led blinking from yellow to blue, and Hank wishes he was decades younger. He wants to keep Connor here, on the edge, begging for more. But it's too much; he fucks him hard, takes out his frustrations on his ass. Spurred on by Connor's pleads and praises.

The tight, wet heat of Connor's ass is debilitating. He finds an angle and nails a cluster of sensors, deep inside, that has Connor fucking _wailing._ It's insane. Connor is _shaking_ beneath him, his strong legs a vice around Hank's waist, keeping him in place. It won't take long.

Connor's lips move against his own; damp, warm and sinful. If he could, he would be panting, but instead he's making all sorts of elicit noises that sets Hank's blood on fire. He whispers shaky pleads for _more, please Hank, oh god._ He clutches at their sheets, puts a hand up to brace against their headboard, as he gets fucked upwards inch by inch. Sweat runs down Hank's face, his lower back; the muscles of his thighs are straining. His cock throbs as he pushes it inside Connor, the wet friction of his hole a maddening thing.

Panting against open lips, Hank reaches down and takes a hold of Connor's weeping dick. Its thick approximation of semen coats the length of it as his hands closes around the head and drags downwards. He sets a pace to match his hard, jerky thrusts and groans in appreciation when it makes Connor tighten up around him, all but vibrating with pleasure.

“That's it, baby, c’mon,” Hank pants, pressing kisses to Connor's flushed cheek, his open mouth, his lean neck. “Come for me, that's it. I wanna feel you.”

Connor swears, a fucking delightful thing, and writhers in his hold trying to process the overwhelming pleasure he’s being subjected to. It spurns Hank on, making him plant his knees more firmly in the mattress before he straightens up and gets a good hold of Connor's hips. A slight adjustment, and he's gripping those slim, youthful hips and pounding into his ass, the slapping noise echoing in the otherwise quiet room and accompanied by the wet squelching of his cock fucking into a wet, willing hole. Hank plays with the straining dick that's hard and leaking against Connor's taunt stomach, squeezing it gently in time to his thrusts.

“Aahhh, fuuuck,” Connor gasps, twitching as he suddenly ejaculates. With a jerk, he arches up off the bed and trembles; suddenly vice tight around Hank's cock and whining as his dick spurts out thick globs of artificial semen. It lands on his stomach, spatters up his heaving chest, and Hank groans heavily at the sight.

He grinds into Connor's ass, letting go to throw his head back and shout. Pulsing, his cock releases into the tight, hot channel he’s fucking, never wanting to withdraw, only trying to press deeper. There's only so deep he can go, however, and as he slowly finished coming, he collapses without grace into Connor's waiting arms.

“Good morning, Lieutenant,” Connor murmurs into his ear, all cheek and no respect at all. It's fucking endearing as hell, but Hank will stab himself in the hand before admitting it.

“You're gonna get me killed one day, Connor,” Hank pants, heart thundering in his chest as his cock softens inside his lover. He thinks of sitting on the couch last night, having Connor crawling between his legs, knees on the floor, and swallowing his dick. Of later today, when Hank kinda really wants to push Connor down and spread his cheeks to tongue that fucking amazing hole of his. Have him writhing and pleading on his tongue, his face, until he fucking explodes.

At times, he feels more deviant than he thinks Connor could ever be.

“That would be very unfortunate, Hank,” Connor declares with a frown, a teasing glint in his eyes. Hank kisses him silent, grumbling against soft, eager lips.

“Shut up, Connor,” he growls, reluctantly pulling free and shivering at the feel and sound of it. He feels with his fingers and finds Connor leaking and warm, hole twitching as Hank probes it gently.

“D-don’t tease,” Connor pleads, his dick twitching at the stimulation. He could get it up again in no time, but he's still a bit overwhelmed. Hank relents, and instead rolls over into his back. Connor follows without complaint, nuzzling in under his chin and getting settled on Hank's chest.

“Let’s... let's stay in bed, today,” Connor hesitantly suggests, voice a bit uncertain. Hank hesitates to call anything about Connor _shy,_ but sometimes, he flirts with the concept of it.

“Hey, no complaints from me,” Hank shrugs, circling his arms around Connor and squeezing, a gentle but encompassing hug that has his lover melting into him.

Connor smiles and hides it into Hank's neck, all warm and pliant in his arms. Hank's heart thuds painfully in his chest.

Fuck. He’ll be the death of him, some day, alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has sunk me, dragged me down, and killed me. 
> 
> It's a slippery slope. Next? I wouldn't be surprised if I did daddy kink because I have no soul.


End file.
